Dare to Love
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A confusing, but sweet conversation between Ron and Hermione about life in 30 scenes. For Schermionie.
1. Prompt 1 Dance 30 words

Written for the 30 romance prompts, 30 drabbles, 30 words or less challenge at the HPFC forum.

For Schermione, I finally did what you suggested, wrote drabbles in less than 30 words. I'll continue, there will be 30 chapters.

Prompt 1 Dance- 30 words

Hermione watched people dance in the streets of Diagon Alley as they prepared for the Christmas Holiday. With a smile, she realized that she was happy, just by watching them.


	2. Prompt 2 Dream 30 words

Prompt 2 Dream- 30 words

Ron woke Hermione up from her day dream as he sat down next to her staring where she was staring. He started a conversation with her.

"Why are you smiling."


	3. Prompt 3 Together 27 words

Prompt 3- Together- 27 words

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Because I'm happy with my life. I'm happy having you in my life."

"I want to be together," was Ron's reply. Hermione smiled.


	4. Prompt 4 relief 28 words

Prompt 4- Relief-28 words

"So do I," Hermione said.

"What a relief!" Ron leaned in and tried to kiss Hermione, but she stopped him.

"On one condition," she said as he frowned.


	5. Prompt 5 cheating 29 words

Prompt- 5- Cheating- 29 words

"Dare I ask?" Ron sat back down.

"No cheating. Lavender cheated on Seamus."

"Really? I'm glad she didn't cheat on me," Ron interrupted. Hermione glared.

"Don't interrupt," Hermione grumbled.


	6. Prompt 6 Pregnant 28 words

Prompt 6- pregnant. 28 words

"Sorry." Ron felt guilty.

"Now Lavender's pregnant, and he left her." Hermione actually felt some what sorry, but then remembered Lavender dated Ron in their 6th year.


	7. Prompt 7 Virgin 27 words

Prompt 7- Virgin- 27 words

"I thought she was a virgin?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, Mione," he said her favorite nickname that made her melt.


	8. Prompt 8 Loss 24 words

Prompt 8- Loss- 24 words

"I don't want to lose you again," she spoke from the heart.

"What? You think I want Lavender now?"

"It's Seamus' loss, but Hermione."


	9. Prompt 9 Heart Broken 29 words

Prompt 9- Heart Broken- 29 words

"But what?" she asked.

"Seamus is heart broken right? So why would I want to cheat knowing it would hurt you?"

"You're right."

"Wait, I'm right?" Ron was confused.


	10. Prompt 10 Flirt 30 words

Prompt 10- Flirt- 30 words

"Yes, you're right."

"Besides, Mione, I love your smile. I want to make you happy, not sad."

"You're trying to flirt with me."

"Is it working?"

"Ask me out again."


	11. Prompt 11 Proposal 30 words

Prompt 11- Proposal- 30 words

"I already did." His head hurt from being confused.

"Properly."

He got down on one knee, as if he had a proposal ready, and took her hand.

"Not like that!"


	12. Prompt 12 First Date 30 words

Prompt 12- First Date- 30 words

"I'm only joking." He stood up, and sat back down.

"Whew!"

"You don't want to marry me?" He frowned playfully.

"Ask me on a first date first." He looked hurt.


	13. Prompt 13 Future 29 words

Prompt 13- Future- 29 words

"In the future I will consider it, but now we need to take it slow." Her brown eyes filled with love as she looked at him.


	14. Prompt 14 Marriage 30 words

Prompt 14- Marriage-30 Words

"I'm sorry I scared you. I don't want to think of marriage now. We have a lot to save up for before we can even talk about marriage," she said.


	15. Prompt 15 Money 30 words

Prompt 15- Money- 30 words

"I was hoping money wouldn't come up in an argument," Ron stated.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm thinking logically."

"You always do."

"I wouldn't be Hermione if I didn't."


	16. Prompt 16 Funny 30 words

Prompt 16- Funny- 30 words

"You're funny, Hermione." Ron grinned her favorite smile.

"I am? I'm just being me," It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"You don't know when you're funny and that's cute."


	17. Prompt 17 Sparkle 30 words

Prompt 17- Sparkle- 30 words

"How?"

"It's cute because you're funny. You hide it well."

"Don't say cute."

"Why?"

"Cute makes me think of things that sparkle, like glitter."

What's that gotta do with sparkle?"


	18. Prompt 18 Different 27 words

Prompt 18- Different- 27 words

"Muggles use glitter to make something cute, or sparkle," she explained.

"Well then what word can I use to describe how funny you are?" he asked.

"Different."


	19. Prompt 19 Wedding 30 words

Prompt 19- Wedding- 30 words

"I'm confused. How does me calling you funny about hating the word cute make you think of glitter?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Nevermind."

"I thought we were talking about weddings?"


	20. Prompt 20 Beginning 29 words

Prompt 20- Beginning- 29 words

"Start from the beginning. You said I was funny and cute. I said don't use cute because it makes me think of things that sparkle or glitter."

"Go on."


	21. Prompt 21 Love 30 words

Prompt 21- Love- 30 words

"You asked to use a different word other than cute to describe me being funny for thinking logically."

"Why can't we ever have a normal conversation?"

"Because love is funny."


	22. Prompt 22 Forever 30 words

Prompt 22- Forever- 30 words

They sighed both were confused, but they were happy.

"If our conversations were normal, I'd be bored forever. One thing I do know is, I'm ready," Ron stated.

"For what?"


	23. Prompt 23 I love you 30 words

Prompt 23- I love you- 30 words

"To grow old with you. To forever have confusing conversations that I can't remember what it was about in the first place. I love you, I can't hold it in anymore."


	24. Prompt 24 Beauty 28 words

Prompt 24- Beauty- 28 words

"You never asked me out, and now you love me?"

"That's the beauty of love. You said so yourself."

"When did I say I love you?" she demanded.


	25. Prompt 25 Home 30 words

Prompt 25- home-30 words

"When I asked why we can't have a normal conversation you said "because love is funny"."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so confused."

"Let's go home."

"Whose home?"

"Mine, Hermione."

"All right."


	26. Prompt 26 Roses 27 words

Prompt 26- roses-27 words

They left together to Ron's flat. He went in the kitchen, and came out with roses for Hermione.

"Will you go out with me?" He surprised her.


	27. Prompt 27 Holiday 28 words

Prompt 27- Holiday- 28 words

"Oh Ron!" She accepted the roses.

"You were confusing me on purpose to distract me with a hidden meaning."

"Next week is a Holiday, let's go out then."


	28. Prompt 28 Prince Charming 28 words

Prompt 28- Prince Charming- 29 words

"That sounds lovely. Ron, you're my Prince Charming," she replied. He looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nevermind, I don't want to get confused again." She put down the roses.


	29. Prompt 29 Photographs 30 words

Prompt 29- Photographs- 30 words

"I want photographs of us," she said smiling.

"Of what?"

"This moment. I want to remember this forever."

"I don't have a camera, Hermione." She took him by the hand.


	30. Prompt 30 Holding Hands 28 words

Prompt 30- Holding hands- 28 words

"You don't need a camera. I want a mental photograph of us doing nothing but holding hands."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She kissed him on the lips.


End file.
